All Sorts of Bad timing
by cldragon0E
Summary: The sequel to THE PREY, A new villain of the screenplay and the story will set-up the sequel called, "D-Day". You also learn a couple things about what happened through the six years...Stick and Elektra belong to elektra
1. Chapter 1

_All sorts of bad Timing_

_By _

_Cldragon0E_

_Part One_

_Dinah had a cold and Helena with Oracle put her in a room where if she sneezes then not a lot of stuff will be damaged and Helena knew Dinah hated closed spaces. So Helena was with her and when she went out, she made sure it wasn't far. Helena stayed closed and Dinah got some sleep. As Helena went to the bank, a robbery was in place. _

_**Here is bad timing number one, a**__s seven men came in there were lead but a blond with a sliver type face name Mercury who has a link to Cass and the birds were caught up on her. "You scream, you die, very horrible-like as anyone seen Saw." Mercury said and Helena responded, "No, why see psychos when I could out and see you?" "Witty. There should put that on your headstone." Mercury said and Helena responded, "As cliché as this is going to sound, bring on bitch." Helena took the guards down very easily and Mercury rushed, Helena barely stepped out of the way and kicked her right in the face. She hit a couple of combo but didn't knock her on the ground and Mercury responded, "Very nice. Do it again." Mercury saw Cass and she said, "You die." Helena kicked the sword out of Mercury's hand from being stabbed and Mercury chased Cass. _

__

_**Bad timing number two, **__Helena gave Courtney the cop information, she gave her everything that happened and told her Cass chase this woman as Helena described her. On the outskirts of prison, a woman named Lucy who knew Helena from a biker gang that she did undercover work against was walking out of the gates of prison and there was a woman who met her. Lucy said to the woman, "Well, I'm ready." The woman took off her classes, she had yellow eyes and her mouth was formed as a cat, "Let's get to work." The woman said and Lucy went into the car while Selina Kyle drove, it was her car and after she was brought back her meta as a cat appear on the outside instead of the inside…._


	2. Chapter 2

_All sort of bad timing_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Two_

_Dinah got up and Helena came in. "You saw Mercury." Dinah said and Helena responded, "Yep. Very ugly." Dinah was walking around and she was very nervous to be in an enclosed room. Helena paused and said, "Let's get you upstairs." Helena and Dinah had Oracle keep her up to date with things, Oracle was getting used to the nano-nites in her back and walking. There was a call, Oracle let Cass and Courtney come in. "Mercury causes chaos and kills." Courtney said and Cass responded, "She kills and cuts then she laughs." "To try and kill her, you have to be ready to die." Cass said and added, "I saw you fight before I came in, you aren't there yet." Dinah gave Helena that look and said, "Come with me." Dinah was pissed and they walked into the gym. "While I'm glad that you're safe…" Dinah said and Helena responded, "Honey listen…." "No! Ever since I died for one minute because the Redmonds almost drown me…" Dinah said and Helena responded, "You didn't fight back." "I couldn't kill them because then I would be just like them." Dinah said and Helena responded, "I know but you didn't fight and that still pisses me of.." Helena walked away…_

__

_**Bad timing number Three, **__Selena was getting used to being around people again and then she got up. She also had to stop prowling like a cat. She had to control it and so Lucy walked in. "All the equipment that you "borrow" is set-up, you learn a lot in prison." Lucy said and Selena responded, "Okay. I want to know everything about this Patience person who I think I'm going to sue for copyright infringement and this Cass that's working with my daughter."_


	3. Chapter 3

_All sorts of Bad Timing_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Three_

_Dinah went downstairs and Helena followed her. "I'm sorry." Helena said and Dinah responded, "I'm ready to die." "What?" Helena asked and Dinah responded, "I'm a meta-human, I'm a girlfriend and I love you. Those are things worth dying for." Dinah let out a cry and then she ready to train, as there was grunts and cries. Cass and Oracle talked. "How do they do it?" Cass asked and Oracle responded, "Very carefully." Cass shook her head and said, "When I notice my power, I keep telling myself on that night when my mother who was the catalyst for the reason of Hybrid. When someone imposes fate on someone, they are fuck in the head and so to beat Mercury, you have to take her control of fate away." So Cass left with that and so Mercury had a warehouse of the captures. "Now everyone welcome to the warehouse of horrors." Mercury said and she had the Redmond family. "Drowning a daughter, No-no." Mercury said and then looked at the next one, "Killing a loved one. No baby no, Mr. J can't help you." Harley was wrapped in chains and then she looked at a cage with acid at the bottom. "Well, here we are again and I hope hybrid comes that she could choose to save you." Mercury said…_

_Selina was outside and she had the cat-woman suit then she flew up the roof then she pear down and then listen in on what they were saying…_


	4. Chapter 4

_All Sorts of bad timing_

_By _

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Four_

_Dinah and Helena were standing on the roof with Cass and they all looked down. "Is this always your entrance?" Cass asked and Helena responded, "So she offers the choice and if you choose not to, she comes at you." "I'm going to go through the door, literally." Cass said and Helena looked at her girl. "Marry me." Helena said and Dinah responded, "What?" "Marry me." Helena said and Dinah responded, "Take her control over will." "If we are scared of dying because we…" Helena said and Dinah responded, "Dinah Lance-Kyle." _

_The roof cave in and Cass transformed as Hybrid crashed through the door. "Now, let's play the game." Mercury said and Dinah responded, "You want to kill the Redmonds." "We were your…" Redmonds said and Dinah responded, "Shut the fuck up." Helena gave her the look and said, "Wow. You swore." "Do they all die." Mercury said and Dinah move the pit slowly, Cass's mother chain was cut. Cass's mother lived and she walked away. The Redmonds and Harley was hanging. "You weren't leave me here." Harley said and Mercury responded, "No. I have a plan for you." Mercury shot a magazine into Harley and Cass responded, "Oh shit." As Harley died, she changed into a half-human, half-demon then broke out of her chains. "If you die from those bullets, the demon takes over." Cass said and Helena responded, "Why didn't…" "I didn't figure she would use it!" Cass said and Mercury responded, "I have been very busy." _

_She paused and looked over, they seven of them. "Meta humans mixed with demons equals more fun than I ever could imagine." Mercury said and then a smoke bomb, they all left. __**Timing is getting worst…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_All Sorts of Bad Timing_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Five_

_There were the demons that were Meta-Humans, Dinah and Helena were standing there thinking of a plan and Dinah had an idea that she was practicing. "Huntress, get them to chase us." Dinah said and Huntress looked at her like she was crazy, "Are you kidding?" "Trust me babe." Dinah said and Helena still thought she was crazy. Cass added, "Go ahead, Mercury is mine." Cass said as she switches to Hybrid and they picked up where they left off at New York. Huntress and Canary had them chased them. "What's your plan?" Huntress asked and Dinah responded, "I think I could get the bullets out." Barbara had tried to fight them but was cornered and Huntress told them there location. "Okay, here's the plan." Dinah said and added, "Barbara stayed outside and get ready for them should we failed. Huntress, honey I know I could do this." Dinah said and Huntress looked in her eyes. "You only live once." Huntress said and Dinah agreed. Barbara left and then Hybrid was getting the losing end but then came back and crashed Mercury from the side to another. _

_Helena didn't know how she was going to keep several of them busy then her mother crashed through the ceiling and Helena was confused then the woman turned, she knew those eyes. "I would love to explain kitten, we have to do this." Selena said and Helena responded, "Mom?" She knew the eyes and was wondered about the face. Helena and Selena kept them busy as Helena was wondering what happened and helping Dinah with the plan…_

_Hybrid was tearing into Mercury and Dinah then had helped as Courtney arrived, she showed her a file on every victim of Mercury. "She imposes will, if she knows this, it's broken and Cass could finally kill her. Cass can't kill her unless she dies too." Courtney said and Dinah had another plan. _


	6. Chapter 6

_All Sorts of Bad Timing_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Six_

"_Know!" Dinah yelled and with that Lucy ran in, "What the hell?" Dinah asked and Lucy pointed at two of the creatures, she held them with a zapper with electronic field reaches and Dinah blasted tem with the canary cry this pinned them down. Dinah shot the bullets out to the direction of the wall, it worked. The combo of the four got six of the demons back into the corpses of the meta-humans and all that was left was Harley Quinn's. The four of them combined beat the shit of them as Barbara came in to check out what had happened, Huntress told her who it was and Barbara was tempted, she told Dinah to do it. Harley was back to her "human" form and was dead. Mercury was exhausted and beaten. Dinah was next, Hybrid tried to stop her and Courtney nodded her head. Hybrid always trust Courtney and Dinah held Mercury's head to show her victims. Mercury laughed it off but that was enough. Hybrid knew that Mercury would laugh her last laugh and finished her. Mercury dissolves and Cass changed back. Cass knew Hybrid was still there and knows her main arch-enemy was dead. _

"_You came through again!" Cass said and she hugged her best friend then Courtney responded, "Well, your fans been wanting you to finished her off." Helena just stared and Selena had filled them in. She told them that a Stick had brought her back with the cat coming back with her, literally. "Now if I get this right, Stick told me that I'm about to bring forth the Chosen." Selena said and added, "A group of women who fight for the next generation." _


	7. Chapter 7

_All Sorts of Bad Timing_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Seven_

_Helena was outside and her mother showed up. "Nice night." Selena said and Helena responded, "Pretty much." "God kitten, you have done…I love my life but you at least have a stable relationship." Selena said and Helena responded, "Yeah. I bet you didn't think it would be with a woman." Selena laughed and said, "Not in a million years or two. It's about destiny, I was brought back to give women like us a possibly of destiny." Selena showed the tattoo and said, "I don't know the manual to this but I'm going to learn." _

_Barbara and Courtney were doing research. "The chosen are woman who….This is right, every bit of it." Courtney said and Barbara added, "To learn that everything that happened between us the Birds Of Prey as led to this." "I know." Courtney said and Cass walked to Dinah. "You dis-trust her." Cass said and Dinah responded, "Helena grief for her, I just don't want my baby to get hurt again." "I know about dis-trusting the mother who gave birth to you and feeling she left you in the spiritual sense, you're still struggling with that. I know about it, I could help you with it. My mother thought I did something perverse to my baby cousin, I would never forget that or forgive it." Cass said and that put things in Dinah's thoughts. Dinah walked to Selena and said, "I don't want you to hurt her, I love her and I will fight for her, when she asked me to. She's very independent." Selena said, "Well Canary, I have no problem with you fighting me, I'll win." Selena said and walked off. Helena gave Dinah a kiss, "My hero." _


End file.
